How could I love Ivan, seriously?
by Mastication-Defenestration
Summary: Ivan asked Alfred to eat with him on the roof, what does that lead to? Does Alfred and Ivan really hate each other? Set In school, yaoi. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I decided to write a RusAme fic ^_^ It might have at least five chapter or less/more, depends on what I feel like. It's a gakuen fic oh and prepare for cuteness overload! Some Prucan. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia but I wish I did! If I did own it RusAme,Spamano,FrUK, and Prucan would be in it! Those are my OTP's by the way, USUK is one of my OTP's too but I like RusAme and FrUK better so I can't have both!**

* * *

Alfred didn't know why he agreed to eat with Ivan on the balcony, nor did he know why Ivan asked to eat with him. They hated each other, didn't they?

"Why did you want me to eat with you? What, did ya forget we hate each other or somethin'?" Alfred said.

"Stupid little American." Ivan said.

"I am not little!" Alfred said, ignoring the stupid part of that comment.

"But I am taller than you, da?" Ivan said, giggling slightly and covering his face with his scarf.

And Ivan totally didn't look cute like that. Okay maybe a little... Nope not cute at all! Alfred blushed a bit at those thoughts.

"It's only 'cause you're so big, stupid commie!" Alfred said.

"Well I am certainly bigger than you." Ivan said. As soon as Alfred realized what he meant he felt his cheeks heat up.

"W-What's that supposed to mean!" Alfred shouted.

"Your reactions are so adorable, Alfred." Ivan said.

"Sh-shut up! My reactions are not adorable!" Alfred said, cheeks turning a darker shade of red. All of a sudden, Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred. Alfred stiffened and his Nantucket stood straight up.

"I love you, my little sunflower." Ivan said.

"I-Ivan what-" Alfred tried to say but was cut off by lips pressed against his. Alfred was stunned. A blush was eating up his face. Oh how Alfred hated Ivan, but he found himself kissing back anyway.

He felt butterflies in his stomach.

'Why the hell is Ivan kissing me! And he said he loved me, this has to be a joke or something! And why the hell am I kissing back!' Alfred thought.

The kiss finally stopped, but it felt so long even though it was probably only 10 seconds or something.

Alfred stood there, he was frozen to that spot. Ivan waited patiently, waiting for a reaction.

Alfred finally realized what had happened and bolted off as fast as he could back into the school.

Ivan blinked, what had just happened? That isn't the reaction he expected, he expected Alfred to get flustered, yell at him and for him to ask why Ivan had kissed him. Even though he already stated the reason, he kissed Alfred because he loved him.

Alfred was so glad he and Ivan were on the balcony when _that_ happened, that way no one would have saw them. Just thinking about that made him blush. Seriously what was wrong with him? He was acting like such a girl.

'But seriously why the hell did Ivan kiss me! And why did I have butterflies in my stomach. And why the fuck did I kiss him back! It's not like I love him or anything.' Alfred thought.

There's too many damn questions! This doesn't make any sense! Alfred was seriously mind fucked.

The only way to answer a lot of the questions was to ask Ivan. But there was no way in hell he'd confront Ivan now! Guess he had to try and get help from his brother. He'd ask Matthew when school was over and when they were at home. The bell rang, lunch was finally over! Oh shit, Ivan was in his next class. Guess he'd just ditch school, cause he really didn't want to see Ivan right now.

And his parent were at work so they wouldn't know he ditched anyway.

He walked home, still trying to figure out stuff.

It was like 12:45 in the afternoon and school ended at like 3 something, so that was like two hours and 45 minutes... Yes Alfred could do math, though he wasn't very good at it. Alfred just decided that he was going to play video games.

The door opened. Alfred almost jumped for joy. He'd been so bored, yeah he had video games to play and movies to watch but he'd already played all his games and watched all the movies somehow. He also played with the fast forward buttons a bit but yeah.

"Mattie!" He shouted excitedly, squeezing the life out of his brother.

"Alfred... I can't... breathe." Matthew said, wheezing.

"Oh, sorry Mattie." Alfred said laughing.

"Where were you during lunch? I thought you were supposed to eat with Gil and I. You didn't forget did you?" Matthew said. Matthew didn't want his brother to forget about him, just like most everyone else except Gilbert.

"Nope! Mattie, I didn't forget I would never forget about you like everyone else does you're my brother!" Alfred said.

"Then where you?" Matthew asked. Alfred's cheeks heated up to a dark shade of red.

"I-I was just..." Alfred tried to force out of his mouth but couldn't. Matthew raised his eyebrows.

"Just what?" Matthew said. Then Alfred remembered that he wanted to ask Matthew about Ivan so he was going to have to tell him.

"Um... I was with Ivan." Alfred said. Matthew was very surprised.

"I thought you hated each other?" Matthew said, but it came out as more of a question.

"We do, but he asked me to eat on the balcony with him..." Alfred said.

"And you agreed? Why?" Matthew said.

"Y-Yeah. I don't know why I agreed." Alfred said.

"Hm... Did something happen?" Matthew asked. Matthew felt like a therapist, asking Alfred all these questions.

"Y-Yeah kinda..." Alfred said his cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Seriously, Alfred felt like such a girl! He wasn't a girl!

"What happened?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to come back so I could tell you I kinda ditched school." Alfred said.

"You should hope Mom doesn't find out. So, what happened?" Matthew asked. He was really curious, he really wanted to know what had happened and why Alfred was blushing so much, Alfred wasn't usually like this.

"I-Ivan, h-he... uh..." Alfred just couldn't say it, he wasn't ready to tell Matthew yet.

"I-I gotta do somethin' bye!" Alfred said, running to his room.

Matthew sighed, why couldn't his brother just come out and say it, what was so bad about it?

Alfred slid down his door. Dammit why couldn't he tell him! Dude, This totally sucks! That was the whole reason he was waiting for Matthew and he ruined his chance!

"I guess I'll just have to tell Mattie tomorrow." Alfred said, sighing. How had Ivan managed to do this to him? It was so unfair! Damn Ivan and his stupid evil commie powers!

Alfred really didn't want to go to school tomorrow, it would suck, seeing Ivan after this crap. He thought about skipping and telling his mom he felt sick and decided that yep he was gonna do just that. Hopefully mom believed him though. Yeah she probably would.

The next time he talked to Ivan, which was hopefully never, he would ask him why and tomorrow he would tell Mattie what happened and Mattie would help him sort this shit out.

Alfred was determined to do this.

And so with thought still swirling around his mind he went to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: WOO ON FOUR PAGES, MY CHAPTERS ARE NEVER THAT LONG! They are usually three pages. And yeah that's kinda exaggerated cause the authors note is what got it to the fourth page. I don't think I got Canada's personality quite right, sorry. But Canada does act different with Alfie so yeah. And sorry if I got the math wrong there, I suck ass at math.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for a long update, not as long as the others though thankfully, and I still haven't updated those yet... But I will soon, I promise!**

* * *

It was now the next day, Alfred skipped again. He had put off talking to Ivan... again. But Alfred promised himself he would talk to Ivan and Alfred F. Jones never breaks a promise! And besides it's not like Alfred would go to Ivan's house or could go, it's not like he knew where it was.

He was going to talk to Mattie today though. And again he just played all his video games and watched all the movies 'till Mattie got home. Matthew opened the door.

"Alfred! You skipped school again!" Matthew said.

"Yeah, so?" Alfred said

"It's bad to skip and I thought you were going to talk to Ivan today?" Matthew said but it sounded like a question.

"I was but..."

* * *

Where was Alfred? He was here yesterday until after lunch. But today he wasn't here at all... Could it have been because of the kiss? Ivan felt a painful tug in his chest.

* * *

"I was but I didn't want to today." Alfred said.

"You need to do it Alfred." Matthew said.

"I know." Alfred said.

"Are you going to tell me what exactly happened between you two?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. I-Ivan asked me to eat lunch with him on the roof. I honestly didn't know why I agreed to. W-we were fighting as usual, but then out of no where he h-hugged me! Th-Th-Then he kissed me and said he... l-loved me!" Alfred said, his face a dark shade of red.

"What did you feel like when he kissed you?" Matthew asked. And there he went being a therapist again.

"I-I don't know. It felt like there was something flying in my stomach. I just felt... weird!" Alfred said. Alfred's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Alfred, I think you love him." Matthew said. Alfred's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Y-Yeah well you love Gilbert! And there is no way in hell I love Ivan!" Alfred said. Matthew blushed.

"A-Alfred!"Matthew yelled.

"Admit it you totally love Gil~" Alfred sung.

"A-alright I love Gil, but don't tell him please!" Matthew said.

"Alright Mattie, your secrets safe with the hero!" Alfred said. Matthew really hoped Alfred didn't end up blurting his secret out like he usually does.

"O-Oh a-and I seriously don't love I-Ivan!" Alfred said, blushing. Really there was just no way in hell he loved Ivan, it was impossible!

"Now it's your turn to admit it." Matthew said.

"B-but I don't love him!" Alfred said.

"Then why are you stuttering and blushing?" Matthew asked.

"The hero blushing and stuttering? I-I don't think that's possible!" Alfred said.

"You just stuttered, and your still blushing." Matthew said.

"N-no I'm not, shut up." Alfred said. Matthew decided he would leave Alfred alone now, he wouldn't admit to himself that he loved Ivan so it was stupid trying.

"You will come to school tomorrow, right? And talk to Ivan?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I definitely will!" Alfred said. Matthew walked back into his room. Alfred went back to his own room.

'I don't love Ivan, there's just no possible way!' Alfred thought.

It was the next day. Alfred so wasn't looking forward to this. He walked to his first class, thankful that Ivan wasn't in it. There was a girl in front of him, it was Elizaveta. She wasn't there before, it was like she teleported or something! Maybe she was secretly an Alien!

"Hey, Alfred I just want to ask you a couple questions." Elizaveta said.

"Uh, okay what?" Alfred asked.

"On Monday I saw you go out on the roof with Ivan, do you guys have a secret relationship or something?" Elizaveta asked. Alfred's face bloomed in color.

"W-What, no! We don't have a r-relationship, w-we hate each other!" Alfred said. Elizaveta smirked.

"Are you sure nothing happened at least? You weren't here after lunch and you were gone yesterday also." Elizaveta said. Alfred's face turned a darker shade of red . Alfred was so cute when he was Tsundere, although he wasn't often, it was like only Ivan caused Alfred to be tsundere.

"N-Nothing happened, I... I felt sick so I went home, and I still felt sick the next day so I stayed home."

Alfred said. Elizaveta gave up, and decided to ask about his brother and the 'Prussian'.

"Is your brother going out with Gil?" Elizaveta asked.

"No." Alfred said.

"Do you by any chance know if your brother loves Gilbert? Elizaveta asked.

"Oh yeah, he just told me that yesterday. Yep, Mattie loves Gilbert!" Alfred said. Oh, crap! He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that! Elizaveta almost squealed, she couldn't wait to tell Kiku about this! Elizaveta was gone instantly.

Where did she go? She really can teleport! Holy shit she's definitely an alien!

It was lunch time, this was the perfect time to talk to Ivan.

"H-Hey I-Ivan, I need to talk to you, we can go on the roof again." Alfred said.

"Da." Ivan said. They walked to the roof.

"So what is it Alfred?" Ivan said.

"Um, w-why did you k-k-kiss me?" Alfred asked, blushing.

"I already told you. I kissed you because I love you." Ivan said. Alfred blushed again.

"Do you love me?" Ivan asked. Alfred's face turned a dark shade of red.

"N-N-No!" Alfred said.

"Then why did you kiss back?" Ivan asked.

"I-I don't know, this is all just so confusing! I thought we were supposed to hate each other!" Alfred said. Alfred really didn't get it, did he love Ivan? Or maybe he was going crazy! Yeah that had to be it! Or maybe aliens brainwashed him, Elizaveta probably did it! Yeah, that was a more logical explanation!

"I think aliens brainwashed me." Alfred said. Ivan giggled.

"W-what? W-why are you laughing! It's true, aliens seriously brainwashed me!" Alfred said.

"Because, what you said was amusing." Ivan said.

Alfred waved his arms around "But it's true! She brainwashed me, it was Elizaveta, she's an alien that can teleport!" Alfred said. Alfred always used unnecessary hand motions.

"You are so cute, my little sunflower." Ivan said. Alfred blushed, damn Ivan, Ivan fucked up his mind and made him blush like a school girl! He hated Ivan so much!

"I'm not cute and I'm not little!" Alfred shouted.

Out of no where Ivan gripped Nantucket and stroked it. Alfred blushed furiously, and accidentally let out a moan. Yeah, Ivan knew what Alfred's cowlick did, after a certain incident happened...

"St-Stop it!" Alfred yelled.

"Fine... But the face you made was so cute." Ivan said.

"Would ya stop calling me cute already! Stupid big fat commie!" Alfred shouted.

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol..." Ivan muttered under his breath, a purple aura surrounding him. Oh shit!

"Alfred... Russia is not communist anymore... I have a deal, how about I stop calling you cute and you stop calling me a commie. Deal, da?" Ivan said.

"D-deal!" Alfred said. Alfred was not scared of Ivan! He just didn't want to be called cute anymore.

Ivan's fake cheerfulness came back in an instant after that.

"Good Alfred~!" Ivan said in a sing song voice, patting Alfred on the head.

"Ivan, I'm not a dog!" Alfred whined.

"I know that Alfred." Ivan said.

"Then don't treat me like one, stupid comm- um stupid Russian!" Alfred said.

Suddenly the bell rang. Ivan got up and started to walk away, but before that he whispered in Alfred's ear...

"You will admit that you love me, even if I have to force you..." Ivan whispered in Alfred's ear, then walked away. Alfred shivered and blushed darkly.

"Bye!" The Russian called back to Alfred.

"Bye..." Alfred mumbled. M-Maybe I don't hate Ivan as much as I thought...

* * *

**A/N: This is so fun to write! I'm sure you want to know what the certain incident was... Don't worry I'll make a bonus chap! And there's also gonna be a Prucan bonus chap, Elizaveta and Kiku spread rumors... Oh and also, Alfie's and Mattie's 'Parents' are just OCs. No FACE family here XD**


	3. AN: Bad news

**A/N: I am so sorry. I won't be updating in a long time. My computer doesn't work anymore so I have to wait until I can get it fixed or get a new one. I'm actually not sure what happened to it but the fan inside of it didn't work anymore, so I think it might have overheated... And it's weird because, before I went to bed I could have sworn I turned it off... But when I woke up and opened my computer it was on... It was really fucking weird. I'm using my dads computer right now to type this, so yeah... And anyway, I am so sorry for this! Arigato for all the reveiws! And I promise I'll update once I actually get a new computer, or mine gets fixed!**


End file.
